EDWARD ELRIC: Manual y guia de usuario
by Itzu-chan
Summary: Usted ha adquirido una unidad EDWARD ELRIC, Felicidades! para asegurarnos de que no cometa errores al usar su unidad, nos hemos tomado la libertad de escribir este manual...Basado en los manuales de Lollidictator


**Declaimer: **FMA o alguno de sus personajes no son de mi autoría, la idea de los manuales tampoco es mía sino de LolliDictator *reverencia*

**EDWARD ELRIC: Manual y Guía del usuario**

**¡Felicidades!** Acaba de adquirir su nueva unidad EDWARD ELRIC. Por favor, asegúrese de leer CUIDADOSAMENTE cada una de las secciones explicadas en este manual antes de intentar interactuar con su unidad, de lo contrario los resultados podrían ser fatales.

**Especificaciones técnicas**

Nombre:  Edward Elric. Responderá a "Edward" "Alquimista de Acero" "Acero" "Hermano" "Ed" o "Edo" (Estas últimas siempre que sea una unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC o una unidad WINRY ROCKBELL respectivamente) Más, por su seguridad, le recomendamos no llamar a su unidad por la palabra "pequeño" o alguno de sus sinónimos.

Edad: 16 años

Lugar de Manufactura: Resembool, Amestris.

Estatura: 1, 50 m.

Peso: 44kg.

Largo: No por nada dicen que las grandes sorpresas vienen en empaque pequeño.

**Su unidad EDWARD ELRIC incluye los siguientes accesorios:**

Un (1) par de pantalones negros

Una (1) camiseta negra sin mangas

Un (1) par de botas elevador

Un (1) abrigo rojo

Un (1) reloj de plata de alquimista estatal

**Programación**

Su unidad EDWARD ELRIC viene equipada con las siguientes habilidades:

Profesor particular: Su unidad posee un gran intelecto, siendo especialmente capaz en el área de Química Orgánica; ¿Necesita ayuda con sus estudios? Le aseguramos que la unidad EDWARD ELRIC ayudará a subir esas notas, siempre y cuando pueda adaptarse a sus lecciones.

Niñero: Así es, los niños adoran esta unidad y confiamos plenamente en que su hermanito/a, primito/a o vecinito/a pasará horas de diversión con ella, además de que estarán bajo muy buen cuidado y protección.

Escultor: ¿Quiere alguna bonita estatua para su jardín o sala pero no tiene dinero suficiente? Pues, ¡no hay problema! Su unidad EDWARD ELRIC se encargará de hacerle las estatuas y decorados más hermosos haciendo uso de sus grandes habilidades con la alquimia, solo dele algo de material y, ¡TA-DAN! Vea una Venus de Milo tamaño familiar aparecer ante sus ojos.

Modelo masculino: Si logra convencer a su unidad, es más que seguro que ésta habilidad le será de mucha ayuda. ¿Quiere presumir su unidad de la manera más glamorosa posible, o simplemente desea ganar dinero extra? No importa cuál sea el motivo, la unidad EDWARD ELRIC será un perfecto modelo masculino. ¡Y no se preocupe por la estatura, con un cuerpo tan escultural nadie se negará en contratarlo!

**Como desempacar su unidad**

La unidad EDWARD ELRIC es una de las más temperamentales, por lo que desempacarla de manera incorrecta podría resultar con graves daños físicos, psicológicos o materiales de los cuales NO seremos responsables. Por su seguridad hemos enlistado las formas más seguras de despertar su unidad:

Llame a una unidad WINRY ROCKBELL y pídale que despierte su unidad por usted, ésta tomará su llave de tuercas, abrirá la caja ella misma y golpeará su unidad en la cabeza; inmediatamente ambos empezarán a discutir. Aproveche este tiempo para reprogramar su unidad.

Cocine su mejor Quiche y coloque un poco cerca de la caja y a su lado, un ventilador encendido. El delicioso aroma de la comida despertará su unidad quien abrirá la caja de un salto y empezará a comer el plato, dándole tiempo para reprogramar.

Mantenga una distancia considerable (más de 10 mts) de la caja y grite con todas sus fuerzas: "¡Sal de ahí ENANO!" La caja explotará y de ahí saldrá su unidad EDWARD ELRIC, encolerizado, preguntando a quién le dicen "¿¡Tan enano que al subirse a la cama le da vértigo!" Este es seguro el método más eficaz, así como el más inseguro.

Simplemente abra la caja y mueva su unidad hasta despertarle de su sueño, es quizás la forma más segura de hacerlo, pero sin duda la menos eficaz. La unidad EDWARD ELRIC tiene un sueño bastante pesado.

**Reprogramación**

Una vez que ha sacado exitosamente su EDWARD ELRIC de la caja puede reprogramarlo en alguno de los siguientes modos:

_Inmaduro _(predeterminado)

_Obstinado_ (Predeterminado)

_Ególatra_

_Emo/ depresivo _

_Memo_

_Violento (Bloqueado)_

La unidad EDWARD ELRIC viene en modo _Inmaduro _y _Obstinado_ de acuerdo a su personalidad. Si discute por pequeñeces, se niega a seguir ciertas órdenes (que tome su leche, por ejemplo) o grita cada vez que hacen algún comentario sobre su estatura, esto indica que está en su modo normal.

El modo _ególatra _es fácil de conseguir, simplemente adule o maravíllese ante cada cosa que haga su unidad. Esto hará que su orgullo crezca y empiece a presumir de sus habilidades de forma algo excesiva; si desea salir de este modo simplemente busque una unidad WINRY ROCKBELL o una unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC, ellos se encargarán de desactivar este modo.

El modo _Emo/ depresivo_ es un poco más difícil de obtener pero sigue estando a su alcance. Para obtenerlo basta con llamar a su EDWARD ELRIC de la forma más degradante posible, como por ejemplo: Hormiguita, renacuajo, microbio…esto hará que su autoestima caiga al suelo y ande un poco decaído (tanto que ni siquiera será capaz de caminar por sí mismo); Un par de plataformas le ayudaran a salir de este modo.

El modo _Memo _en su unidad EDWARD ELRIC literalmente se consigue sólo. Sabrá que su unidad está en modo _Memo_ si intenta contactar a su hermano usando "Telepatía de hermanos" o se va hasta el techo de su casa buscando "señal para su antena"; normalmente esto sucede cuando tiene un tiempo considerable sin saber de su hermano. Su EDWARD ELRIC entrará y saldrá de este modo de manera voluntaria.

Por razones de seguridad, el modo _Violento _de su unidad EDWARD ELRIC se encuentra bloqueado. En esta modalidad su unidad actuará de forma agresiva y es muy posible que intente agredirlo ya sea física o verbalmente; este modo puede ser desbloqueado si se hace burla de su estatura de forma constante o si agreden a alguna unidad especial para él ya sea una unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC, WINRY ROCKBELL o incluso una NINA TUCKER. Para desactivar esta modalidad deje que pase un tiempo a solas para que se calme.

**Relación con otras unidades**

ALPHONSE ELRIC: Sin duda esta unidad es la mejor compañía que puede tener su EDWARD ELRIC (aparte de usted, claro está), es su hermano al cual ama y no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados, si eso llega a suceder, uno buscará del otro.

WINRY ROCKBELL: Con ella, indudablemente su unidad compartirá una larga historia de una relación amor-odio. Es posible que surja una relación amorosa entre estas dos unidades simplemente encerrándolas a ambas en una habitación, no se preocupe por los gritos o golpes que llegue a escuchar, todo es parte del proceso.

ROY MUSTANG: Siendo totalmente sinceros, su EDWARD ELRIC lo odia (no tanto como para evitar algún tipo de amistad, pero lo suficiente como para no ayudarle en caso de que se quede sin papel higiénico). Aun así ambos guardan un cierto grado de respeto el uno por el otro, así que, si logra evadir las palabrotas, los insultos y los cortantes comentarios llenos de cinismo…ROY MUSTANG y su EDWARD ELRIC serán buenos compañeros.

**Limpieza**

Su unidad EDWARD ELRIC es totalmente capaz de mantener su higiene (sí, incluyendo las partes metálicas) y se negará efusivamente a cualquier invitación a acompañarle a un baño, especialmente si el argumento usado para tal cometido es que es demasiado pequeño para alcanzar la llave de paso de la regadera.

**Alimentación**

La unidad EDWARD ELRIC disfrutará de cualquier comida que se le dé, EXCEPTO la leche. Su unidad detesta este lácteo y nada de lo que diga o haga hará que la tome, aparte de esto comerá cualquier cosa que sea comestible (incluso cuero).

**Descanso**

Esta unidad no tiene un horario fijo para dormir, es común que lo encuentre tomando alguna siesta por ahí o que se desvele realizando algún tipo de investigación importante en conjunto con su hermano, la unidad ALPHONSE ELRIC. Tiende a desaparecer por un tiempo pero no se preocupe, lo más seguro es que esté con su unidad hermana o…simplemente tomando una siesta.

**FAQ (Preguntas frecuentes)**

P: Mi unidad rompió su automail… ¡otra vez! Y se rehúsa a visitar a la WINRY ROCKBELL de mi vecino para una reparación ¿Qué hago?

R: Al parecer esos dos tuvieron otra discusión o simplemente su unidad teme a lo que pueda decir la WINRY ROCKBELL respecto al automail roto. Le recomendamos que, siendo el primer caso, espere un tiempo a que se calmen los ánimos y luego encierre ambas unidades en una habitación hasta que se reconcilien; siendo lo segundo…trate de animar a su EDWARD ELRIC a que valla a la reparación, es lo único que podemos recomendarle.

P: Mi EDWARD ELRIC perdió su reloj de plata y ahora anda destrozando toda mi casa buscándolo, ¡mi mamá me va a matar!

R: Antes que nada, revise si algún conocido suyo posee una unidad PANINYA, que tiene el mal hábito de robar. De lo contrario simplemente llame a Servició al Cliente e inmediatamente le enviaremos uno de repuesto.

P: Llamé a mi EDWARD ELRIC "enanito" por error ¡y ahora me persigue por todas partes amenazándome con su cuchilla de automail! ¿Qué debo hacer para que pare? ¡No quiero que me mate!

R: Ya habíamos advertido que evitaran usar esos apodos y justamente ésta era la razón. En ese caso no hay nada que pueda hacer más que huir e intentar calmar a su unidad diciendo que se retracta de lo dicho.

**Solución de problemas**

Problema: Al abrir la caja luego del envío se encontró, no con el EDWARD ELRIC adolescente que deseaba, sino con un niño.

Solución: ¡Oops! Al parecer le enviamos una unidad CHIBI!EDO por accidente. Esta es simplemente una versión más joven del EDWARD ELRIC que usted pidió; puede jugar con él por horas, abrazarlo y pellizcarle las mejillas, como reacción le vera hacer los más tiernos pucheros, ¡es toda una monada! En caso de que desee devolverla, reenvíela y nosotros nos encargaremos de mandarle la unidad que pidió.

Problema: Su unidad ha empezado a reír frenéticamente, a adoptar miradas y expresiones que expresan maldad pura…cosa que le asusta un poco.

Solución: ¡Felicitaciones! Ha desbloqueado el modo _Siniestro _que viene después del modo _Violento_ en la lista de reprogramación. En este modo los pensamientos de su EDWARD ELRIC serán más que retorcidos e intentará conseguir la piedra filosofal con fines homicidas; para salir de este modo, golpear su cabeza con una llave de tuercas y proceder a reprogramarlo inmediatamente es la forma más segura.

**Notas finales**

Con suficiente cuidado, comprensión y una cantidad descomunal de paciencia, le damos por seguro que la unidad EDWARD ELRIC será la compañía más leal y divertida que pueda tener, tanto para usted como para los que le rodean.

Diviértase con su unidad y ¡Buena suerte!


End file.
